


Harry's Check Up

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is a Little Shit, Exasperated Merlin, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Love Bites, M/M, Medical Check Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m looking forward to scandalising Merlin tomorrow. Did you know his head goes a charming shade of pink when he’s embarrassed?” Harry says, lounging back against the pillows.</p>
<p>The corner of Eggsy’s mouth quirks, “does it now? Embarrassed him a lot have ya?”</p>
<p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3859258">Check Up</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Check Up

**Author's Note:**

> More questionable doctoring ahead, again I just wanted an excuse to continue the prompt.

“Don’t think I haven’t realised what you’re doing,” Harry says, not opening his eyes from where he’s sprawled across the bed, on his back with one arm behind his head and the other resting on his stomach.

Eggsy freezes where he’s folding their clothes.

“What d’ya mean?”

Harry raises his eyebrows and peers at Eggsy from under his eyelashes.

“I’ve found I don’t mind it when you get a bit rough, quite enjoy it in fact,” he smirks, “I’m also looking forward to scandalising Merlin tomorrow. Did you know his head goes a charming shade of pink when he’s embarrassed?”

The corner of Eggsy’s mouth quirks, “does it now? Embarrassed him a lot have ya?”

“I’ve known the man almost thirty years, of course I have. He’s so laid back it can be difficult, but I think together we might be able to _really_ fluster him.”

Carefully throwing the last piece of folded clothing onto the chair in the corner, Eggsy crawls onto the bed beside Harry and snugs up against his side. 

“So,” he starts, trailing a finger down the sparse hair on Harry’s chest, “think you’ve got another one in ya tonight?”

“Oh, I think I might manage.”

“Glad ta hear it,” Eggsy grins, ducking down to suck a kiss on Harry’s jaw, “’cause I’ve got plans for ya.”

: :

When Harry arrives to his medical check up the next morning, late, as usual, he gets a _look_ from Merlin.

“How lovely of you to grace us with your presence, Arthur.”

Harry gives him the smirk that’s had Merlin rolling his eyes for the last 25 years, “and good afternoon to you too.” He nods at the doctor, “afternoon, Ector.”

“Arthur.” Ector nods and carries on typing on his computer, “I’ll be with you in a moment. You know the drill by now.”

Harry nods and approaches the examination bench. 

“Say, Harry,” Merlin says as Harry gingerly settles himself on the table and starts undoing his tie, “is your knee bothering you? You seem to be favouring your left leg.”

Harry raises his eyebrows, “I’m fine. Thank you for your concern, just my shoe has been rubbing my heel.”

“Nothing to do with the bruises on your neck then?” 

“No, not at all,” a smirk plays on Harry’s lips and he makes a thoughtful face, “though it may have something to do with the ones on my hips.”

His tie comes loose, so Harry pulls it off and lays it beside him on the bench. Not breaking eye contact with Merlin, he shrugs off his jacket and undoes the top few buttons of his shirt, pulling an innocent face when Merlin’s eyes narrow at the trail of marks that go down to his collar bone and pepper his chest.

Harry carefully folds his shirt and sits up straight as Ector approaches. He remains statue still as Ector goes through the usual motions that Harry is used to after nearly thirty years of regular trips to the infirmary.

When he finishes and notes everything down, Ector starts putting his equipment away, “okay, everything else off, we’re nearly done.”

Harry nods as he slides off the table and starts with his belt.

“You look like you’ve been in the wars,” Ector comments when Harry turns to remove his trousers. 

Harry gives him a questioning look over his shoulder. 

“The scratches on your back,” Merlin says, “some of them look rather deep.”

“I do keep trying to talk him into having a manicure,” Harry sighs, “but Eggsy is worse than you, Merlin, for biting his nails.”

Ector frowns, “would you like some cream for those?”

“No, thank you. He always feels guilty when he scratches me and feels the need to buy me sweets as an apology. I keep telling him not to, but I’m not going to say no when he manages to find those truffles I like.”

Merlin rolls his eyes, “just get on the scales so we can be rid of you. I have some paperwork that needs signed and agents to be briefed.” 

He gets a smirk from Harry as he does as he’s told. Ector tries and fails to hide his own smile as he records Harry’s height and weight. 

“Okay, Harry, you can put your suit back on,” Ector says, wheeling back to his computer and typing in Harry’s results.

“Thank you.”

“Everything looks fine so far,” he mumbles, pushing himself back and waiting for Harry to pull his shirt back on and do up his tie, “last thing, could you take the patch off, please?” 

“I’m afraid my eye isn’t any prettier than when you last saw it,” Harry says as he reaches up to remove the black fabric. It reveals the still slightly pink scarring across part of his forehead and temple and he blinks open his eye to show an unfocussed, pale iris.

“Any pain?”

“Not particularly, no. Still fairly sensitive but you told me that’s to be expected.”

“Still getting headaches?”

“Occasionally, yes. Mostly stress related. A few migraines too since I saw you last. Fortunately, Eggsy makes a very good nurse when they hit.”

Merlin snorts, “I hope you have him wear a costume.” 

Harry looks at him from the corner of his eye, “of course. He rather suits the stockings and knickers.” He takes great joy in the darkening pink of Merlin’s ears and is about to continue when there’s a knock on the door, “ah, speak of the devil,” he settles on when Eggsy pokes his head around the door.

“Afternoon,” Eggsy grins once he’s stepped into the room, “what was that about knickers? You didn’t tell ‘em about our plans for the weekend did ya?”

“Of course not, I was merely saying how well you look after me when I have a bad head.”

Eggsy nods and smiles as he falls into parade rest, “came to get you so we can go for late lunch or somethin’. Knew you’d be starvin’ by now since we missed breakfast.”

He winks. Merlin sighs and rubs his forehead.

“Just about done here,” Ector says, glancing back at Eggsy, “as long as you keep up your routine, you should be lucky to not scar too badly. You’ve healed miraculously well, sir. As for the headaches, I realise it’s difficult as Arthur, but try to avoid getting too stressed and they shouldn’t come too often. Lots of rest when you're at home.”

"No field missions until the foreseeable in that case, Harry.”

Harry tips his head back and groans, “you want me to survive a bullet to the head only to die of boredom?”

“S’what you got me for, innit?” Eggsy pipes in, “I can keep ya busy when you’re not swamped in paperwork.”

“Just remember take your glasses off, gents. That’s all I ask.”

“We’ll see,” Eggsy grins, “come on Harry, there’s a bag of greasy chips with our names on.”

Harry smiles fondly and hops off the bench. He reties the eye patch and approaches the door, “thanks again, Ector. Merlin.” 

He puts a hand at the small of Eggsy’s back and guides him through the door. They disappear with a shout of “ _see ya!_ ” from Eggsy and the quiet click of the door shutting. 

“Remind me to switch off the cameras in Arthur’s and Galahad’s offices,” Merlin sighs, “and they wonder why I have no hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
